Field
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for the display of content, and in one example, to the display of a collection of geographically-referenced (or “geo-referenced”) content objects such as text, still or moving images, audio files, and the like.
Related Art
An increasing number of resources on the Web are associated with location information such as GPS coordinates or other location identifiers. Such geo-referenced resources can be categorized geographically or displayed on a map, providing a rich spatial context in which to view a collection of resources.
As these collections grow, however, such systems are typically limited by the computing problem of being able to filter, sort, and summarize the collection in any useful manner. For example, displaying data items on a digital map inevitably leads to the viewable space becoming cluttered as the number of items increases, leading to overlapping items and making viewing and finding specific items ever more difficult as the collection grows.